


Enchanted To Meet You

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Single Dad Hamilton, Bodyguard Burr, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Philip loves Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Teenager Philip, and im definitely not sure how bodyguards work either, idk how taylor nation works, lets just say burr is the bodyguard for backstage concerns at her door or smth idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Philip could respond, a tall, dark-skinned, man in a black suit walked out of the dressing room looking for them.</p><p>And he was hot.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Day 11 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO PIKE AKA swiftsmeows ON TUMBLR!!!! 
> 
> Idk how to write Taylor Swift so I literally just wrote her as if she were me: desperate to get burr and hamilton together even if she has to make the dinner reservations HERSELF
> 
> bc I believe that is something Taylor would do.

The arena was filled to the brim with screaming girls, boys, and adults and his kid Philip was one of those people. The only reason he came to the concert with Philip, who was 16 years old and completely capable of going by himself, was that Philip won a contest that got him backstage passes to meet Taylor after the show. Philip wasn’t allowed to drive yet and this meeting with his idol would take about an hour because he wrote an entire essay (5 pages long) to read to her.

 

He truly was his father’s son.

 

“Dad, you just need to stay out here until I’m done talking to Taylor.”

 

“You seem extremely calm for a boy who is about to meet the love of his life.”

 

“I’m  _ not  _ in love with her, dad!”

 

“You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.”

 

The deep blush on Philip’s face told him otherwise and he gave his son a triumphant smirk before they reached the door of Taylor Swift’s dressing room. It was open but they decided to wait for a few in case they weren’t allowed to go inside yet. “Are you excited, Philip?” He turned to look at his son, 16 years old and standing at 5’7”, who looked like he was going to jump out of his skin at any minute.

 

“Son, are you alright?”

 

“What if she doesn’t like the letter I made her? What if she thinks it’s tacky and useless?”

 

“Woah, slow down!” Alexander placed his hands on both of Philip’s shoulders and looked at him firmly. “From what I heard, Taylor Swift  _ loves  _ her fans. I may not have been a fan of her before but when she performs, she captivates the room. She will  _ love _ whatever you give her and she’ll be so happy she met you.” Before Philip could respond, a tall, dark-skinned, man in a black suit walked out of the dressing room looking for them.

 

And he was hot.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“Philip Hamilton? You ready to see Taylor?” Philip bit his lip, looked at his father for more encouragement, and when got it, he nodded. “Great! Taylor is just sitting there and waiting for you. Come in.” With shaking hands that held his letter to Taylor, he walked into the room after another round of inhaling and exhaling. Alexander followed him until he got to the frame and the bodyguard shut the door behind his son and his idol.

 

This meant that he was alone with Taylor Swift’s hot bodyguard.

 

_ He was alone with Taylor Swift’s hot bodyguard. _

 

“Hey.”  _ Oh. _ Was he talking to him? Alexander looked around him to make sure that he was the only one within a 5 feet vicinity of the man before he turned back to him. He supplied him with a dismal wave of his hand that didn’t even go higher than his thigh. The bodyguard chuckled a little bit at that and Alex wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He loved to tell his friends that he could pick up guys and girls as quickly as he could snap his fingers.

 

If one were to spend even half a second in this moment with him and the bodyguard, they would find out otherwise. “Hey?” He finally replied and he wanted to bash his head into the emergency glass so he could escape. What was he  _ doing? _ This was Taylor Swift’s bodyguard and he was acting as if he was talking to his high school crush. Well, if he thought long and hard then he would have noticed that the guy looked a lot like the guys he would crush on in high school.

 

That made it  _ much  _ worse.

 

“So are you a fan of Taylor Swift?”

 

The second he realized he said that to  _ Taylor Swift’s bodyguard  _ he figured he was going to die right here. He didn’t know how but he was willing for anyone to murder him right on the spot. The man chuckled again and  _ why did that sound so attractive?  _ “Well, I  _ have _ to be in order to protect her. Taylor Nation picked out of a roster of 15 male Taylor Swift fans. I won.” 

 

“How’d you win?”

 

“I serenaded her with one of her songs. Taylor Nation thought it was cute.”

 

“So… you got a thing for her?”

 

The bodyguard shook his head at that. “Oh no. She’s a sweetheart and all but I’m into short men.” The bodyguard gave him a once-over at that which made Alex blush.

 

_ I’m a short man. Does that mean he’s into me? _

 

Their conversation flowed a little bit more smoothly after that. Alexander may have heard sobs in the dressing room but he figured that it was probably Philip so overwhelmed with emotion. He got that from his father. “Wow, your kid must  _ really  _ love Taylor Swift.” Said the bodyguard with a fond tone and Alex figured he must have heard this kind of thing all the time. With him having to constantly be on Taylor’s side, clutching her real purse with a death grip, he knew he probably saw worse than a crying teenager.

 

“Oh yeah. Her songs got him through Junior year. I got to admit, you start singing a bit of Taylor in the shower if you hear her entire discography almost everyday on repeat.” He laughed at that and said he knew the feeling because the only reason he got into Taylor Swift was because of his college roommate. She used to just blast her music every time finals would be near and he ended up just going with it.

 

“Now I’m here as her bodyguard. Angela flipped when I told her.” 

 

Soon enough, Philip emerged from the dressing room smiling at nothing in particular. Taylor came up from behind him and gave Philip a big hug. “You take care of yourself and your pops, okay Philip?” Philip could only nod in her direction before he buried his face into her shoulder. “I’ll be framing your letter once I have the time.” The statement made Philip smile wider and Alex has never seen his son smile like that.

 

He would do anything for his son if he smiled like that.

 

“So I guess this is goodbye, huh?” Alexander turned to Taylor’s bodyguard with a sad expression and nodded. 

 

“Yeah… I never got your name by the way.”

 

“Aaron.”

 

“Alex.” He supplied and he stuck his hand out for him to shake. Aaron took his hand out of his pocket and gave him a quick handshake. He lingered longer than he expected but he soon realized why when he let go. He peeked into his hand and saw a crumpled up piece of paper sitting in the middle of his palm. He didn’t even have to open it to know what was written inside of it. He smiled up at Aaron and blushed real hard.

 

_ So he  _ was _ into me. _

* * *

 

“Bye Philip! Bye Mr. Hamilton!” 

 

Taylor giddily greeted the father-son duo goodbye and was waving her hand continuously. When Aaron decided to indulge himself in a look, he noticed that Philip was walking backwards with his hand up in the air and a lovestruck smile directed towards Taylor. “He’s a sweet kid.” Said Aaron when Alexander finally grabbed his son’s collar and dragged him out from backstage. “Did he really read you the 5-page letter out loud?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Taylor said as she fixed the sleeves of her oversized sweater. “It was a really nice letter. He built me palaces out of paragraphs, that boy. He also had a separate paper just for little poems he wrote. Maybe I should use one of them for a song, he told me he wouldn’t mind if I did.” She looked up at Aaron and bumped her hip against his. “What about you, hot shot?”

 

“W-What are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t play dumb. You were totally checking Mr. Hamilton out!”

 

“I was not!” Aaron was able to stammer out before his face started to feel a little bit more heated than usual. Was the heater backstage suddenly turned up?

 

“Did you give him your number?” Aaron looked around him to make sure he was the only one within a 5 feet vicinity and he nodded his confirmation. Taylor squeaked in excitement for him and hugged him around the torso to show how happy she was for him. If there was one thing he admired the most about Taylor, it was that she was always happy when other people are happy. He couldn’t help the smile that made its way to his lips as he thought of Alexander and him on a date.

 

“Tell me all the details when you go on your first date.” Taylor took out her phone and was typing something away before Aaron’s mind registered the word  _ when.  _

 

“Woah, what do you mean by  _ when?  _ He won’t call me back in a while.”

 

“Exactly! So when he does, I’ll already have reservations for you guys after the last leg of the tour. Is Italian good enough for you?”

 

_ “Taylor!”  _

  
He didn’t have the heart to tell her, because it was beating so damn fast at the prospect of going on that date with Alex, that Italian sounded lovely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
